Since copolymer compounds prepared by synthesizing several monomers are easy to control their shape and physical properties and have excellent processability, they have been widely used in a variety of fields closely connected with human life such as cosmetics, medical supply, household items, display devices, lighting fixtures and miscellaneous goods.
Several organic polymers have been recently developed to satisfy their intended functions at each field, and the development of organic polymers having not only one property but also possessing other several properties at the same time have been vigorously conducted.
Especially, as an organic polymer bead which is one of the organic polymers can control physical properties in various ways, it has been actively utilized in cosmetics, household items such as shampoo, and medical supply such as medicine, the application thereof to display devices such as a light diffusion film has been studied, and multi-pronged effort has been made to improve its properties, as seen in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-85658.
Lately, in order to enhance the hue and skin feeling of cosmetics, studies of applying beads prepared by grinding spherical PMMA (polymethylmethacrylate) beads to cosmetic pigment have been made, but there was a major drawback with their manufacturing costs and shape control.